


Superhero

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Kuroo waking up in cold, clothes here and there, broken mirror, empty bottles, food scraps and he doesn’t have any will to clean all that mess. It’s only been a month but it feels like years already?He then hears a soft click, ah Kenma. “Kuroo, you can’t do this. Please you only hurt yourself and you know Yachi will hate to see you like this.” Kenma walk in while picking up his clothes. “I hate to see you like this too. We are all, if only Yaku-san here, he will beat you up. The world is not ending, Kuroo.”“But for me it is.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 35





	Superhero

Kuroo waking up in cold, clothes here and there, broken mirror, empty bottles, food scraps and he doesn’t have any will to clean all that mess. It’s only been a month but it feels like years already?

He then hears a soft click, _ah Kenma._ “Kuroo, you can’t do this. Please you only hurt yourself and you know Yachi will hate to see you like this.” Kenma walk in while picking up his clothes. “I hate to see you like this too. We are all, if only Yaku-san here, he will beat you up. The world is not ending, Kuroo.”

“But for me it is.”

> _I met a superhero_
> 
> _I lost her_
> 
> _I want her back_
> 
> _She did things to me that no one else could_
> 
> _I miss that_
> 
> **_Lauv - Superhero_ **

Kuroo first met a lil crow in his 3rd years in high school, her name is Yachi Hitoka, the new manager of Karasuno’s Volleyball club. When he first saw here he thought “Oh she is cute.” but he never knew that from that thought escalated to watching her clumsy action, smiling when he saw it, then helping her bring box of water bottles for her teammates, joking about she being so smol and cute and finally they become a thing.

Miyagi and Tokyo is far, Kuroo hates it. He can meet Yachi only 2-3 times a month and its decreasing when Yachi need more space to prepare for college, he knows that Yachi is smart but her anxiety always get in her way though she is fighting it diligently since she joined the club.

Kuroo who is a dork, never knew that he will simping hard for his lil crow, he thought only chemistry and volleyball that can make him work hard but Yachi burn that thought and make him realize that world is indeed wide and he is missing so much and love is one of them. Yachi bring so many new things to him and even showing him his new side that he himself never knew about it. “Hitoka, you know since you came to my life, I realize that I am indeed lucky to live the same era as you.” Kuroo said between their 2nd anniversary dates. Yachi is blushing crimson, she knows Kuroo is a tease but she knows that his words just now is sincere. Then she nods, “Me too. Thank you Tetsu and happy anniversary.” She handed a red box with white bow. Kuroo opens it, there laying a black titanium bracelet with star and cat as its pendant. “I have one with me. If you miss me, you can kiss it.” She shows him her right wrist and wink. Kuroo never knew that his lil crow will easily melt his heart like this. “Oho – you know how to tease me now. Beware miss, perhaps I won’t let you go home tonight.” Yachi is laughing hard and Kuroo is just falling deeper.

Yachi now in college, she choose Design Major. We are all already know her talent and skill, runs from her mother who has a design company and she wants to continue he mother path. Yachi move to Tokyo is a great news for Kuroo, he can meet his girlfriend more or so he thought. But design major makes Yachi busier, project and deadline coming from left to right and there are no stopping. “Bae, you can stop for a second. Lets eat first, you need some energy.” Even on dates, Yachi still bring her design draft. Kuroo can’t stop her, he knows that she love doing it. “Okay. I’m sorry Tetsu. Its been weeks since we’re going on dates but I still got works to do.” She smiles weakly, _since when she become so skinny like this_ – he thought. But then he saw it, a drip of blood on her draft. “Hitoka, your nose! Here use tissue to block it. Breathe from your mouth.” Kuroo then stands beside her to help pinch her nose to front so the blood won’t run to back of her throat.

He thought it’s only because she is tired, but it happens frequently. He often see new bruise on her body. “Kuroo, can you accompany me to hospital? My body feels aching everywhere, I want to examine it. I don’t want to bother my mother, she has a big project from Miyagi’s government.” Yachi said on her call. “Of course, anything for you. I’ll come pick you up in 10 minutes.” Before arriving at hospital, Yachi is already passed out in his car. After panic and everything, he heard a storm in his head. “I believe this is a sign of Leukemia, sir. But we still need further examination, so she needs to stay here for a while.” _No, this must be a nightmare. My pretty lil crow is healthy, she only tired, and she is not suffering from Leukemia._ Kuroo repeating those line for days until he, Yachi’s mother and Yachi hear it again from the doctor. “I’m sorry but my presumption is correct and Hitoka-chan is suffering from AML (Acute Myeloid Leukemia). But, we can preventing it to spread wider with chemotherapy and spinal cord surgery depends on Hitoka-chan’s condition. For now, I’ll let Hitoka-chan to rest and we will talk about the schedule for chemotherapy.” Doctor tap on Yachi’s shoulder and smile. “Yes doctor, thank you.” Kuroo slump down on chair, still can’t believe the reality that just hit him. Yachi’s mother is surprisingly okay, Kuroo knows that his girlfriend’s mother is awfully calm, 180 different from Hitoka. But, should she be more shocked like him?

“Tetsu, hey. Look at me, I’m okay. I’ll be okay. You heard what the doctor says right? It’s treatable, we can go through this together.” Yachi squeeze his hand, weak but warm. _Right, my girl can fight this illness and I need to support her –_ Kuroo’s thought. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I need to be strong for you, I look so lame just now right haha. Yosh, we can fight this lil bitch together!” Kuroo cupped Yachi’s cheek and land a kiss on her forehead, getting him a big grin from his girlfriend.

After that, Kuroo will accompany Yachi through her chemotherapy session. It took them more than 2 year to finally hear Yachi’s doctor says “The cell is decreasing rapidly, this is a good sign Hitoka-chan. We can stop your chemotherapy session and only depends on Imatinib. Congratulation, we’re so proud of you.” Yachi and Kuroo look so happy hearing those news because chemotherapy ruined Yachi’s hair not that Kuroo hate Yachi because she is bald now, _she is beautiful the way she is_ – he always said that to everyone but he knows Yachi love her hair, she has so many hair accessories in different size and shape, she always look so excited when collecting them, it’s sad that she can’t do that anymore. “But Hitoka-chan, the probability of them to relapse is high and it can spread faster than now. So, don’t forget to take the medication and do monthly check-ups.” The word is alerting to Yachi and Kuroo, they need to be careful or else something worse will – _stop, and my girl is fine now. Stop thinking for the worse Tetsurou_ – Kuroo try to make his brain stop making bad speculation. “Yes doctor, I’ll remind her to take the medicine.”

But, Kuroo’s speculation become true. Yachi’s condition is worsening, they don’t know where it went wrong. Yachi take her medication and monthly check ups so why? “We don’t know the cause but this is what I said about relapse, Kuroo-san and the worst part is the cell is spreading faster to other area. We can slow it down with chemotherapy again but I’m sorry we need to prepare for the worst.” There is a big hole in Kuroo’s heart, _how can this happen? Yachi Hitoka only 22 years old.. all of the people in the world why is this happen to his girlfriend?_ Kuroo sat on chair beside Yachi’s bed, squeezing her hand softly and rain of tears start to drop one by one on his t-shirt.

“Tetsu.” Yachi stroke Kuroo’s hair lightly. “Ah, I must be sleeping. Yeah do you need something darling?” Kuroo wake up and try to get closer to Yachi. “Can I request something? Ehm, If my condition is better, let’s go again to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium with everyone. Karasuno and Nekoma. I know it’s impossible to bring everyone but can you invite some of them?” Kuroo’s breathe hitched, why suddenly she wants to meet with everyone there? “Why there?” Kuroo can only muffled those words. “The Battle of The Trash Heap in your last year Spring Tournament is – something that I can’t forget till now. Suddenly feel nostalgic, that’s all. But, Tetsu if that day won’t come, seeing everyone in this hospital room is okay too.”

In the last 3 years, Yachi never want to meet with all of her friends including the 1st year quartet of Karasuno. They always bug Kuroo but Kuroo can’t let them meet Yachi or Yachi will mad at him. But now, she wants to meet them.. did Yachi hear what the doctor said? “I’ll contact them for you. Is there anything else darl?”Ask Kuroo while caressing Yachi’s cheek. “A Kiss? Here?” Yachi touch her lips. “Eh, I don’t know you are a tease. But, I like this side of you. Perhaps you should do this often, baby girl.” Kuroo then proceeds to kiss her. “After all this year, you still blushing hard everytime I kiss you. How adorable.”

“Ugh Tetsu please.” Yachi pushed Kuroo but the latter only chuckled and kiss her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

Kuroo start to contact Karasuno’s member and Nekoma’s member plus Bokuto and Akaashi, asking them if they want to visit Yachi at the hospital. Some of them said yes and some of them will try to match their work schedule. The first to come Yachi are of course the quartet, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Hello Yachi! We miss you sooooooooooo much. It’s not fair that only Kuroo-san who can only see you.” Hinata noisy as usual. “Can we hug you?” ask Yamaguchi and fidgeting beside Tsukishima. “Of course. Come here you four.” Yachi open her arms and they come to hug her together. Kuroo try not to cry while watching the scene that folding in front of him, he knows that Yachi missed them so much. They stay for an hour till Kageyama said it’s time for them to leave, he and Hinata had a training schedule. Soon, one by one Karasuno’s member come from Nishinoya to Tanaka and Kiyoko till 3rd year trio. “We should meet up again after you discharge from Hospital, Yachi. Get well soon our lil crow.” Sugawara stroked Yachi’s hair softly.

Next day, Nekoma’s member come except Yaku who is at Russia right now then they all left except Kenma who intent to stay behind with Kuroo. “Hello Yacchan!!! Woah it’s not fair! Why you still look so pretty with all those cable placed on your body!” Bokuto slides Yachi’s hospital room and Akaashi following him while holding a flower bucket. “Bokuto-san, turn down your voice. We are at the hospital. Ah, Yachi yes indeed you look beautiful.” Kenma peeked from his game console. “Long time no see Akaashi and Bokuto-san.” They both simultaneously turn their head to Kenma, “Oh you’re here too Kenma.” Bokuto and Akaashi stays for 2 hours, doing the usual Bokuto and Kuroo throwing a joke but Kenma and Akaashi were fed up with that. “I can’t believe you date him, Yachi.” Said Kenma and Akaashi in unison. Yachi laughing at the sound and said, “Akaashi, you too date Bokuto. So we are the same, am I wrong? I see those sparkling silver on your ring finger too. Hahaha, congratulation both of you.”

“I noticed but I don’t want to say it.” Kenma pausing his game. “Thank you, Yacchan. We plan to get married next year. You should come with Kuroo.” But then air in her room become heavier. “Bokuto-san, we need to go now. Get well soon, Yachi.” Kenma then stood up, “I have a live stream in an hour, so I’ll go too.”

“Darl, I’ll escort them. I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” Yachi nods her head.

“How are you doing bro? She looks so tiny now, how are you still holding.” Bokuto grab Kuroo’s shoulder. “I .. I’m trying to look strong in front of her, Bo. I can’t believe this is happening. She is only 22, we have so many plan for next year and the next .. next .. what am I supposed to do if she’s gone, Bo.” Kuroo broke down in tears, Bokuto can only hug him. “Kuroo-san, Yachi is a strong girl. She is ex-manager volleyball club of a strong school. She can fight this.” Akaashi put his hand on Kuroo’s back and pat him lightly. “You too Kuroo-san, you’re strong. Stronger than this.” Those words linger on Kuroo’s head, he know that but seeing Yachi become weaker every day is unbearable anymore.

“Cry all you want Kuroo, if it becomes too much, you can call us. We’re here with you, we’ll fight with you.” Kenma’s word put a magic to Kuroo, he stop crying and smiling, “Yeah, I forgot about that for a second. Thank you for coming guys, it means a lot to me and her. Take care on your way home.”

* * *

All the sweet words become a lie, God take Yachi Hitoka on Jul 19th 2019\. Few months after she met all her friends. She wants to go to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium when she got better but that day never come, she was becoming worse every day. Chemotherapy and medication can’t save her and spinal cord transplantation can’t be done because of her condition. Kuroo feels like the world is collapsing, he remember the last time he saw her smile, her touch, her breath. Before the heart monitor device show a straight line. Her last word, “Thank you Tetsu, for staying in my life and I’m sorry I couldn’t be any longer.” Kuroo can’t say a word, it’s like his lip is sealed. The only thing that come out is his tears. Now, only his crying and heart monitor device sounds which can be heard in the room.

Yachi’s funeral being held privately, only her family and her close friends can attend. The ceremony was running smoothly. Kuroo said to himself, _Yachi now is healthy up there with God, she can smile more without me, I’ll live on_ but those words also a lie. After the funeral, being alone in his shared apartment with her, looking at all the picture he had with Yachi from the first meeting until the last time she met her friends at hospital.. he already miss her, he miss her smile, he miss her giggling sound, he miss her clumsy self, he miss her warmth. She was his world, she was the one who taught him how to love. He can be anything with her, all the emotions that he never felt before, she was the one who gave him, including this empty feeling.

“Kuroo, If you really love her, let her go. But, she still live inside all of us, including you.” Kuroo sighed after listening to what Kenma said. “But, I’m still not ready to let her go, what should I do? If I move on, will I forget this feelings? There are so many what ifs Kenma. Tell me!”

“That bracelet.” Kenma pointing to a black titanium bracelet on Kuroo’s right wrist. “It’s from her right?”

A river of memories wash over Kuroo, _“I have one with me. If you miss me, you can kiss it.”_ their 2nd anniversary. “I know it can’t replace her presence, but you still have all her things. Her photo, her works, and that bracelet. You still have us who love you Kuroo. Please, stop this.” Kenma reach Kuroo’s hand. “You don’t have to fight this alone. We all mourned for her, it pained all of us to see you broken like this. You know I don’t like to talk a lot but this time I really need to snap you out of this shape.” Once again Kuroo drop on his knees and crying. “Tomorrow, please take me to her grave, Kenma.” Kenma nods lightly.

“Lil crow, should I said that I hope I don’t meet you at Fukurodani's summer training? So I won’t feel like this? But, how can I say that when I am in love with you so much. I’m sorry for being so lame in front of you like this. Now, lil crow do you happy up there? If you are happy, then I’ll be fine. I have our bracelet with me, you said If I miss you, I can kiss it right? You know my baby girl, I really do mean it when I said I’m happy to live at the same era as you. Promise me that we will meet again in the next life and stay with each other till our hair become grey. Thank you for the best 5 years in my life, Hitoka. Rest in Peace, my dear.” said Kuroo while kissing his bracelet in front of Yachi’s grave.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, english is not my 1st language so I'm sorry for any grammatical error. Second, thank you for reading this. When I heard Lauv-Superhero, my mind went "oh, i got an idea for angst." and last, this is my first contribution for Haikyuu fandom, should I write more? Tell me your thoughts guys!


End file.
